Races
Humans are the only "playable" ones at the moment, but I want to add the others soon. All Races Human Standard. Fishbowl Heads The "fishbowl heads," or more politely called the Krishnik, are a race of sentient, symbiotic micro-organism creature. They live in large clear plastic bags called Slags, a lazy portmanteau of sludge bags. Known to be unnecessarily polite, these creatures have a mild psychic ability which allows them to speak telepathically. However, due to the limit of their powers, they also can very easily fall for lies. Their general flexibility allows them to squeeze into almost any shape needed, though they often stick with humanoid for simplicity's sake. Also, due to their general non-specialized body parts, they are aware of their surroundings from all angles. As such, they are able to multitask very well. However, once they are hit, they make leak, which is important to immediately patch up. If too much liquid is lost, they will lose many of their abilities and it takes them longer to replicate back to full strength. Fishbowl Heads speak as a collective. They reproduce by budding, where any number of Krishniks (They tend to be polyamorous) pour in a small portion of their sludge into a special bag for development. This new bag is flushed via a carefully guarded ritual that ensures their new bag will be a new individual. Little is known about the ritual other than it slows down replication and erases most of the memory of the organisms. However, even their childhood states are relatively short-lived, and they quickly reach adult colony size within the first 5 years. The Faceless The Faceless are a strange race of beings, lying in the border of perception and reality. Their appearance, a natural mechanism that they have no control over, is that of whoever the other party feels most comfortable talking with. As such, even in a group situation, no one will be able to agree on the true appearance of a member of The Faceless, not even the Faceless himself. When looking in the mirror, the Faceless sees himself as he is most comfortable seeing himself. If a Faceless is friends with mostly humans and identifies as human, he will see himself as an amalgamation of his human friends. From birth, the Faceless are required to wear a special lapel (created by spatial tech so it does not get affected by the perception filter) to identify themselves. Not wearing the lapel has severe consequences, such as life imprisonment or execution, depending on the circumstances. In order to prevent them from running rampant, special officer teams of two with an exchanged eye watch for fluctuating beings. Many are order to kill on sight, though some may opt for non-lethal methods. Millipede Dogs The Gow are kinda like furry millipedes. They have adhesive feet that allows them to scale walls. They are incredibly intelligent, but are also face severe prejudice due to their non-humanoid form. They also have difficulty speaking due to a different evolved vocal cords, but many have a speakerbox instead. Lizard Frogs The Lizard Frogs are forced to break their arms often as they grow up, allowing for a stretchiness in their arms that allows them to swing around. They also have very powerful hind legs to let them leap. Sphericles Sphericles, often called Blobs derogatorily, are very round creatures. Instead of limbs they have numerous small nubs to aid in locomotion. They are incredibly intelligent and tend to spend the majority of their time thinking without moving. They often use devices to aid in their studies and have some telekinetic ability in order to aid in their everyday life, such as eating (of which they do much of). Sphericles are incredibly lazy and will always find a way to get around doing the least work with the largest results. When moving, they will shrink their head in like a turtle and roll around. As such, they become very dirty and covered in filth. This leads to a lot of prejudice about the species, despite their general ability to prove useful in the intellectual areas.